The present invention relates to mounting devices for transducers and, more specifically, for mounting devices for pressure transducers subject to extreme environmental conditions.
Modeling of air blast effects on structures often requires explosive testing to verify models. High explosives generate intense short term pressure levels and extreme temperatures. These extreme conditions may damage or destroy transducers such as pressure transducers used to measure air blast pressure profiles.
A number of methods have been used to limit the damaging effects of extreme temperature and pressure transients on pressure transducers. Pressure transducers have been mounted at the end of pipe or tubular structures to isolate the transducer from the air blast temperatures. These standoff techniques, although increasing the survivability of the transducer, increase noise levels in the pressure signal and introduce inaccuracies due to shock waves in the pipe structure. This method often fails to completely isolate the transducer from the heat which can be transmitted via intrusion of hot gasses into the pipe or conducted through the pipe itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,559, issued to Carter et al., discloses a pressure transducer comprising two concentric tubes in a housing to compensate for temperature changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,805, issued to Yajima et al., discloses a pressure sensor comprising a baffling structure to minimize the effect of temperature changes on the sensor element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,365, issued to Kumley et al., discloses a thermal protection system for transducers incorporating a phase change heat sink combined with a multi-foil insulation material to minimize the effect of extreme temperatures.
None of the previous methods disclosed successfully address the problem of mounting and protecting a pressure transducer in the extreme environments resulting from high explosive testing.